


Repairs

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Bucky upgrades his arm.





	

"TJ! I need your help!" Bucky yelled from the kitchen table. When the short husband entered the room he saw the tools scattered around the table, Bucky without a shirt, the cream he often rubbed on his scarred skin of his shoulder, and Bucky with his best  _please help me_ face complete with a big, cheesy smile.

"Yes darling?"

"I need your help. "

"Sure." 

"So just open this panel. " Bucky pointed to a metal strip on the underside of his forearm.

"Are _you_  sure?"

"Yes. I trust you."  TJ put his fingertips in the small gap in between the other panel and pulled. The metal groaned. He immediately stopped and backed away. "It's okay."

"Doesn't that hurt you?" TJ looked at his limb in horror. 

"No. There's a wire I pulled out that gives my are feeling. It's completely numb." Bucky took ahold and finished the job, bending the silver plate back all the way. The short haired brunette saw wires and gears galore inside.

"Where's all your blood and stuff?"

"There's none of that in the arm. I get my sense of touch from the wire running through the interior and into my spine where it-"

"I don't even understand why my car makes that sound sometimes so I'm never going to understand your arm Time magazine did a whole article on."

Bucky laughed. "I just need you to put in a few wires, tighten a screw or two and close it up. Simple as that. And it would be really amazing if you put some cream on my shoulder. "

"I'll only do it cause I love you." TJ sat down on Bucky's lap. "What's first?" 

"Rip out all the wires." TJ's eyes widened and got to his task.

"Okay." He reached down inside and plucked a few strings out. Soon all the cords were out.

"Now I'm kinda useless besides bossing you around cause I can't move."

"You can't move your arm." TJ was amazed. 

"No. But if you tighten that screw next to the gear we'll be getting there." Bucky handed his husband a screwdriver. When given the tool he twisted right, making the small blot into place. "Now this is the hard part. Getting the new wires back into the old places."

"Hard part! Baby im sweating! " He huffed. "This is like surgery and I went to Juilliard. And I'm horrible at Operation. 

"Almost done. Twist this in and twist it in the other end."

"But that's only one wire and I ripped out like thirty. "

"Tony engineered a better one."

"How come you didn't get him to do this?"

"I don't like the hospital feeling. Feels too much like HYDRA. "

"Oh. Well I guess I don't mind doing this then. But I won't polish your arm like you always do."

"Same polish for the silverware. " 

"There. It's in."

"Good. Thanks sweetheart. Steve! We need your help! " The blonde came in the room only in pajama bottoms. "Will you please close my arm?"

Steve took a pair of pliers and pulled the metal, good as new. "Now will you please come back to bed?" TJ checked the wall clock. Bucky woke him up a two am. TJ hopped off Bucky's lap and strutted back to Steve.  

Bucky turned off the lights. "Presenting my greatest new invention." TJ heard a click in the dark. Bucky's arm lit up in red. "I put LED lights in my arm!"

"Has he always been this big of a nerd?" TJ whispered to his Captian. 

"He dragged me to a science convention the last night we were together. Of course he has."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas?


End file.
